The dare that started it all
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: Haji and Saya's relationship is growning and it starts with dare from her brothers...then it increases when Mao makes them play seven mintues in heaven...but will they be too embarresed to do anything? After sometime passed, Saya does something stupid RNR
1. A dare to kiss you

**Ok this is set back when Riku was still alive and he's not a chevalier either, that's sad when you have to say still alive lol.**

A dare to kiss you

Walking the halls of the Red Shield HQ, Kai approaches Saya.

"Are you hungry, Saya?"

Soon her stomach growls and she blushes. He grabs her arm and drags her to the kitchen. She starts to smell Lewis' onion soup.

"Mmm, that smells delicious," She says.

"Yeah, Riku's already eating so we better hurry. You know how much he loves that onion soup."

She laughs.

"Yeah."

They walk into the kitchen; Lewis has already poured a bowl for Saya and Kai.

"Hiya Saya! This is my fourth bowl," Riku says.

Her eyes widen and she looks at Lewis.

"Lewis, you're going to over feed him one of these days.

"Sorry, but he kept asking for more, no one leaves my kitchen hungry and it is his birthday after all. How can I deny the birthday boy his soup."

"I'm fourteen today," Riku says smiling.

Kai and Saya finally sit down and start to eat.

"What do you want, little bro?" Kai asks messing with Riku's hair.

"I'm not a little kid anymore."

Kai continues to mess with his little bothers hair.

"Kai stop it!" Saya demands.

They all start to laugh as Riku and Kai get in a little fight. Haji walks in the room, no one notices him, he leans his cello against a wall. He takes a seat by Saya and she sees something out of the corner of her eye, she quickly turns her head to see him sitting there, she smiles at him.

"Oh Haji! I didn't see you come in," She says.

He says nothing and looks at the two fighting boys. Now they are rustling on the floor, she gets up and puts her hands on her hips, she walks over to them.

"Stop! One of you is going to get hurt."

They ignore her and continue their fight, she turns to Haji.

"Haji, could you please?"

"Certainly."

He walks to the boys and picks them up by the collar. Kai looks up at him and gets a sour look on his face. Riku smiles, thinking he is his savior.

"I really don't like you," Kai says crossing his arms.

Haji's face stays emotionless and he sets the two down. Saya quickly puts her arms around Riku and guides him to her side of the table. They all sit down away from Kai and they soon finish their meal. Saya looks at the clock and runs to the kitchen. She soon returns to the living area with a big chocolate cake in her hands with fourteen candles in it. She sets it down on the table, Kai and Saya sing him happy birthday as Haji stands back trying to make his presence unknown. Kai cuts the cake and they all eat. The stoic man leaves after a while, letting them have time alone.

"Remember guys, after cake on someone's birthday we have to play truth or dare," Kai says smiling.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Well it was a tradition that Dad started to get us to do our chores on our birthday…but he stopped that after a little while…but I thought it would be fun."

"Ok, Saya your first," Riku says with a sinister smile.

"Truth or dare?" Kai asks.

"Ummm…dare," She replies.

"What should we dare her to do?" Kai asks.

Riku whispers something in his ear. He gets a frown on his face.

"NO! No way."

"Aw please Kai? I really like it!"

Kai sighs and she gets worried.

"Alright but you owe me big time."

"Ok!"

"Alright Saya, I dare you to kiss…Haji."

Her eyes widen and she starts to blush a deep red.

"No! I will not!"

"But it's a dare, you can't back down from a dare," Riku says.

"I'll call you a chicken for the rest of your life if you don't do this," Kai says.

She sighs; she is really hoping Haji hasn't heard a word of this.

"Where?"

"On the lips," Riku replies.

Her whole face turns beet red.

"When?"

"By tonight," Kai says.

She breathes and the redness leaves her face. Haji walks in and the redness comes back to her cheeks.

"Saya, I think it would be wise if you got some rest now," Haji says.

She nods and gets up, he puts his arm around her to guide her to their room. Her cheeks turn a deeper red.

"Saya you're blushing," Riku declares.

"No I'm not!" She says turning her face away from Haji's view.

Hagi couldn't help but smile a little. He sits her on her bed but she quickly gets up.

"I'll be right back."

She leaves the room and finds Kai and Riku at the door.

"No Saya, do it now," Riku insists.

She soon walks back into their room and finds him sitting on his bed. He is looking down at his cello. She slowly walks over to him, her heart beating rapidly. She lifts up his chin seals his lips with hers. She pulls away after a while and sees that his eyes are widened. Her whole face turns red and she slaps her hands over her cheeks to hide the fact she's blushing. She quickly walks out of the room and finds herself liking the fact that she kissed him, and sees Riku and Kai rolling on the floor laughing.

"I hate you two, I have to share a room with him, and now it's going to be awkward between us," She says angrily.

**Ok tell if you guys liked it or hated it! Please give me feedback! Put as a fav! I might continue this story it depends on what you guys think!**


	2. The kiss I thought I'd never get

**Me: Ok here's the next chapter that ya'll wanted!**

I slept on the couch that night; I was too embarrassed to sleep in the same room as him. I've been avoiding him today and I've successfully done that. I know I'll have to face him sooner or later but I picked later. I sat down on my bed when Haji was gone. But unfortunately he entered the room; I quickly looked at him and then looked down at my small feet. I heard some rustling and then I heard his sweet music that made me smile.

I looked at him; his sky blue eyes were closed. There was a faint smile on his lips as he played. I closed my eyes and a smile formed on my lips, I found myself drifting away. Suddenly the music stopped I opened my eyes, he was looking at me.

"Saya-"I cut him off.

"I rather not talk about."

I turned my gaze to the window. Before I knew it he was in my front of me and he turned my head to face him. I stiffened and blushed a little bit, it was barely noticeably but it was there. He gazed into my eyes and I was forced to do the same.

"No…why do you keep avoiding me?" He asked as if he didn't know.

That really pissed me off. Was he trying to make a fool out of me?

I saw in his he was truly concerned about me. He released my chin and kneeled, he bowed his head.

"Forgive me, if I did something to offend you, Saya."

He's acting like I didn't even kiss him last night. Like he wasn't even present at the time.

"No…don't…you didn't do anything."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why are you acting like it's no big deal that," I paused, embarrassed to say the rest. "I kissed you."

His eye brow knitted together. He put his hand on my cheek.

"Saya-"He got interrupted as Kai burst through the door.

"Saya it's time for diner…What are you doing?"

I realized Haji's hand was still on my cheek. I started to blush and quickly removed his hand, I stood up.

"Nothing!" I said hastily.

I hurried to Kai's side and left with him.

"What were you two doing back there?"

The blood rushed to my cheeks.

"I told you nothing happened!" I said as I balled my fists and walked ahead.

"Why I am I so mad that he acts like he doesn't care about the kiss?" I asked myself under my breath.

"What was that, Saya?"

I looked at him.

"Uh…nothing."

"Listen Saya I'm sorry if Riku and I made it awkward between you two."

"Well you should be."

We finally got to the kitchen.

"Hey Lewis, what's for dinner?" Kai asked.

"Well just my famous meatball spaghetti."

"That's sound good," I said.

"Where's Riku?" Kai asks.

"Ohh he already ate two bowls."

I sat down at the table but I didn't eat. I was too worried.

Why doesn't he care about the kiss?

"Saya…..Saya!" Kai yelled.

I jumped as he startled me.

"What?"

"Stop staring off into space and eat."

I did as I was told and ate. Night fell and I started to head back to my room. I braced myself, ready to answer some questions. But he wasn't there but then I heard him playing his cello. I followed the music and it led me to him. As I approached him, my footsteps became heavier, I started to breathe faster and my heart started to beat quickly. He stopped playing, but he didn't turn around to face me.

"I was avoiding you because I was embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because Riku and Kai dared me to kiss you and," I took a long pause. "And because I….enjoyed it….I was really mad and worried that you didn't care about it when I did."

By this time he had already turned around. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I started to turn around and walk away. But suddenly I was caught in his embrace. He held me for the longest time, I enjoyed every second of it. He turned me to face him and lightly grabbed my chin.

"I do care," He said before he kissed my lips.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss by pressing his lips harder against mine. The boat hit a big wave and he fell on his back and I fell on top of him. Our kiss was now broken.

I rolled off of him to his left side. I started to laugh uncontrollably, and then so did he. Kai walks up and stood over us.

"What are you doing?"

We didn't answer and continued laughing, he soon left us alone.

**Me: Well that was cute!**

**Saya: Yeah, I enjoyed that kiss!**

**Haji: As did I**

**Me: OK, remember, reviews are love!**


	3. 7 minutes in heaven

**Me: Gello my readers! Having a nice day…or uh night…or evening lol which ever! Ok between episode 42 and 43 I think…ok on with the story my pets!**

**Saya: that's not much of a mental conversation!**

**Me: I don't want one!**

**Saya: You must want one…you having one now!**

**Me: Get out of my head!**

**Saya: I can't, you keep me here!**

**Me: ON TO THE STORY!**

Mao, Kai, Saya, Haji, Moses, and Lulu are sitting in their apartment (Red Shield hide out) with nothing to do. Mao jumps up off the couch.

"I have something we can do."

"What is it?" Saya asks.

"We are going to play 7 minutes in heaven."

"Mao I don't think that's a good idea," Kai states.

"Just shut up and go get me a blind fold!"

"Whatever."

"What's 7 minutes in heaven?" Lulu asks.

"It's a game, where a girl get's put into a closet blind folded and you put a guy in there with her and they get to do whatever they want for seven minutes."

"Oh…"

Kai comes back with a bind fold.

"Alright, all the guys go to Saya's room."

All the guys except for Haji leaves.

"Haji! You are a guy aren't you?"

He nods.

"Well then go to Saya's room!"

He doesn't move and she gets behind him; she pushes him to Saya's room.

"Wait, but-"

"No buts just go,"

She pushes him in the room and slams to the door shut. She goes back to the main room.

"Mao I'm not going to play," Saya declares.

"Nope all the girl have to play!"

"But Mao-"

Mao puts the blind fold on Saya and starts to push her towards the closet.

"I don't want to play!"

"Too bad!"

She pushes her into the closet and shuts the door.

"It can't be helped," Saya says sitting down.

Mao walks into Saya's room.

"Let's see who should I pick," She pauses and looks around the room. She sets her eyes on Haji and smiles deviously. "Perfect!" She grabs him.

They get to the main room and she starts to take his cello.

"Oh my Lord how do you carry this thing on your back all day?"

He takes the cello from her and sets it up against the wall.

"I-"

"No just go."

She opens the closet door and pushes him in, she shuts it. He is being so quiet that Saya could hardly tell anyone else was in here.

"Umm…is someone else in here?"

He clears his throat.

"Saya."

"Hagi?" She asks.

"Yes," He replies.

She crosses her arms.

"That's so inappropriate." She mumbles.

Truth be told, she is actually happy about the fact of being in a closet alone with him. She takes off her blind fold.

"This game is a waste of time…" She declares.

He sits down in front of her.

"Yes."

"Soooooo."

She feels her cheeks heat up.

"Mao's an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean making us play this game and putting us in a closet together."

Then he thinks of the time he kissed her at the HQ. He leans forward and grabs her chin and locks her sweet lips with his own. She is shocked by his bold move, her eyes widen. He deepens the kiss and puts his arms around her waist; he brings her closer.

Her eyes lighten up and she wraps her arms around him. She runs her fingers through his silky hair. As soon as it begins it ends. They pull away from each other, she smiles and blushes. Mao opens the door and smirks.

**Time passes fast doesn't it?**

"What are you so happy about, Saya?"

She gets up and leaves the closet and he follows.

"What did you two do in there?" She whispers.

She giggles and goes to her room. She opens the door and sees Moses trying to climb out the window. He looks at her.

"Come on Moses, get out here!" Kai yells from outside.

"What are you two doing?"

"Um…trying to escape from Mao…"

"I don't think she's playing anymore."

Mao bursts through the door, nearly hitting her in the face.

"Hey! No running away, Moses I need you!" She yells running up to him and grabbing his arm, she drags him away.

Kai comes out from his hiding and puts his hands in his pockets.

"So…..Saya."

"Yeah?"

"Did you go first?"

"Yeah,"

"Um….what exactly did you and Haji do in the closet?"

"That's none of your business!"

"What the heck did you do, Saya!"

"If you didn't want Haji and I to do anything you should've said something."

"You did something, what did you do!"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because you are my little sister."

"Alright fine! We kissed and that's all!"

"Oh well if that's all….Wait what! You kissed him!"

"Well he kissed me….we kissed each other."

"You didn't act this way when he kissed me at Headquarters!"

"He kissed you then?"

"Yeah, well by that time we were laughing."

He gets furious.

"I'll kill him!"

She grabs his arm as he tries to head to kill.

"It was just a harmless kiss, Kai."

"One more question….did you enjoy it?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

Yes she really enjoyed the kiss, she felt sparks fly inside of her. Just like the time she was dared to kiss Haji.

**Me: Well…that was kinda cute! OK Reviews are love!**


	4. I choose Solomon

**Me: Hey all! Ok by the name of this chapter you know she chose the pretty boy…*Gags* Ok listen…I hate the pairing Saya/Solomon…so no romance between them, alright? Well maybe a little…I absolutely hate that pairing! That shouldn't even be on here as a pairing…Saya/Haji is the best! Ok I've improved on my writing since I wrote the previous chapters…so yeah I hope this is the best chapter yet!**

**Saya: What's up with you and not having the mental conversations anymore?**

**Me: I don't feel like it!**

**Saya: Chill! **

The kisses they shared long ago meant nothing now…she chose who she wanted to be with…or who she feels obligated to be with. Maybe she doesn't want to be with him…maybe she wants to with the other man. She made a choice without even thinking…now she knows that person whom she didn't choose is hurting inside…how could she do that to him…he's been with her for over a century…he loves her but she chose another man. A man whom said he loves her like no other. _That's not true…that's a lie…your lying. _ In the back of her mind, she keeps repeating it over and over again.

He seemed so hurt when he left her there with the enemy chevalier…she remembers it all perfectly, like it was all going in slow motion for her.

"_I will kill her for you."_

_Her eyes widen._

"_Anything that would allow me the joy of living with you, Saya. Even if it means I must burn in Hell." _

"_Solomon…"_

_He gently rubs his hand on his cheek and moves his thumb slowly over her pink lips. _

"_Just give me the order from your beautiful lips."_

_She closes her eyes and starts to lean forward. Using his chevalier speed, Solomon picks her up and lands away from Haji, whom tries to hit him. _

"_Saya!"_

"_Haji."_

"_You're not taking her anywhere," Sheer anger incases his voice as Haji speaks._

"_I'm afraid there's no more future left for you and Saya. Your time to be with her has passed."_

"_You're wrong I have dedicated my entire existence to protect and serve Saya, and I will never cease to do so."_

"_Haji…"_

"_I did not want to fight you but I am ready to."_

_Solomon puts her down on the ground and turns to his enemy._

"_Saya is coming with me."_

"_The truth is, Saya will soon be my bride," He morphs his hand into a weapon. _

"_Impossible, she is my reason for being."_

"_I believe you situation is about to drastically change."_

_They get in their fighting stances, but she quickly runs in the middle of them._

"_Stop!"_

"_Saya-"Solomon protests._

"_Haji…I…I choose Solomon."_

_She could swear she sees pain in his eyes…seeing this hurts her…makes her chest ache, she tries to make the pain unnoticeable, trying to pretend it doesn't exist. He returns to standing up straight._

"_But Saya-"_

"_I want to stay with him…please just leave."_

"_If that is what you wish…please do remember…I will always love you, Saya." (Cheesy…yes I know)_

_Hearing those five words takes her breath away…the pain in her chest becomes more noticeable. She realizes she has loved him since she could remember. Within seconds she finds herself alone with the man she chose, alone with the mistake she made. On the verge of tears, she turns to him, how could she make such a mistake._

Remembering that makes tears flow down her cheeks and onto the blanket that lay on her bed. No…she has to live with her mistake…she has to…how is she to go back to him after she hurt him so much. She couldn't fathom the pain he felt…no feels.

Solomon comes in and she sits up, quickly wiping away the tears. She forces a smile for him; he smiles…a genuine smile. His smile is perfect, one that girls adore…but it does nothing for her. The smile she truly adores is Haji's…his smiles are rare and worth waiting for. The way he smiles at her…it's different from Solomon's.

He sits down beside her and brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes," _Liar._

"I have to go take care of some business…"

She nods; he gets up and turns around before leaving.

"I love you, Saya."

"Me too…"

He continues to leave…she soon hears the door open and close. She goes back to her thoughts…what is she to do? She can't help but remember the day after Irene died, she felt terrible…but her ever so faithful chevalier's helped her get through it. Told her they would always be there when ever she needed them.

"_That's where I would find the answers I was looking for. And just like I needed that time and place to do my soul searching, you need to find some way to do the same, Saya. But nobody can find that for you, you have to find it on your own."_

_He puts his human hand on her cheek._

"_Just remember…no matter where you go, your chevalier's are always by your side, never forget that," He is now looking down at Riku._

That's what she needs to do…search her soul for the answers…or rather her heart.

Days pass…she comes closer and closer to her finding her answers each day. She looks out the window at the sunny day and the cloudless blue sky. She sheds tears just thinking about him…she wants him…she wants him to be by her side…she wants to be with him.

Even though she loves Solomon, he still watches her from afar…though he can't do very well with the blinds in the apartment always closed…but today, she has opened the blinds to greet the new day. He sees her walk away from the window, but he soon hears an outside door open.

He looks over to the balcony and there she stands, looking down at the city that knows not of the war she fights. More tears fall from her chin and onto the stone of the balcony. He sees her tears, a hint of concern lights up his eyes and he begins to move closer.

Her lips begin to move…mumbling something…he can barely hear her words.

"Haji…I'm sorry…I miss you…I wish you would come back to me…I made a mistake…" As she finishes, she looks up at him…as if she knows he was there the whole time.

She gives him a weak smile; suddenly the front door opens and she looks back into the apartment. She wipes her tears and walks inside, closing the doors behind her.

**Me: Ok Saya, now we can have a mental conversation…**

**Saya: Yay! **

**Me: That's not how you spell yea**

**Saya: Who asked you…you need to be quit *PULLS OUT SHOTGUN FROM FREAKING NOWHERE!***

**Me: What are you planning to do with that?**

**Saya: Oh nothing…just blow a hole in your head**

**Me: I don't think you should do that**

**Saya: Why?**

**Me: Because it would be really hard to clean the blood and brains off the carpet…**

**Saya: Well you do have a point…but I'll live with it**

**Me: Wait-**

**Saya: *Shoots bullet through CutieYuki18's head***

**Me: *Lies dead on now bloody and brainy floor***

**Saya: Well that ought to do it! Ok folks…she won't be writing anymore…since she's dead…so this chapter is in memory of our beloved CutieYuki18…I hope you liked this chapter…Remember reviews are love! **


	5. Can't bear the thought of your death

**Me: I'm not dead! Woohoo! Now I can write this chapter for ya'll but this is most likely the last chapter unless you guys want another…I kinda need to finish this story already 'cause I have…'Bloody Rose, Twisted Sense, Crimson Snow, and this story going all at the same time…so I'm busy and they are all Blood+ fics too…haha…**

**Saya: &(^^*%(*)*)(^^%*^%%*%*!**

**Me: Hey! Be nice! If you would have really killed me there wouldn't be a new chapter so suck it up!**

**Saya: Whatever!**

**Me: Ok…on with the chapter!**

After hearing the front door opening and wiping her tears, she goes inside and shuts the door behind herself. The rain of her eyes is gone but the damage, of the bursting dam that lies within her, still remains. Her eyes are red and puffy, proof of her sadness. As Solomon walks in, his eyes fill with worry as he sets his green orbs on hers.

"Are you alright, love?"

She walks to him and as she does she catches a glimpse of herself in a nearby mirror, seeing her puffy, red eyes. She smiles at him and nods as she gazes into his eyes. He places his hands on her cheeks and leans in to steal a kiss from her beautiful lips. She doesn't fight and they're lips lock.

It is a soft and tender kiss, an enjoyable one…but it doesn't feel the same…the many times they've kissed over the past few days never feel the same as when she kisses…him. Why does it hurt so much to kiss the mistake she made? Why is it so hard to look her mistake in the eye?

Why is it that when the mistake touches her in the slightest way she wants to back away? All of these questions always occupy her mind, feeling her body with guilt.

She feels _his_ pain that lingers inside his chest as he watches her from afar. An ache that won't subside with time…a wound that will never heal.

They release each other for some much needed air; she gives him a smile…oh how it pains her to smile at her mistake.

The hours of the night fall onto the brightness of the day. Even though Solomon is incapable of the enrichment of sleep, he still lies with her at night until she drifts away in what the humans call their dream land. She lay in her bed, her back facing him as she lies awake, staring into the darkness of the room. She eases out of the bed but of course he is aware of her leaving presence.

"Saya?"

She quickly turns to him.

"I'll be right back…I'm thirsty." _Liar!_

"Alright."

She gets up and heads for the kitchen.

Her questions have been answered and she knows she can't live like this anymore…she knows she can't live without him anymore. She told herself that she has to live with her mistakes, but she can't do it.

She made her decision to find _him_ and tell_ him_ her true feelings. Tell him what a fool she was to not have realized sooner that he loves her.

She quietly goes out to the balcony, ready to call him and tell him everything. She opens her mouth to speak but her voice suddenly decides to lie dormant. Her voice ceases to be heard by anyone, including herself.

But finally after trying she whispers. "Haji."

A light "thud" behind her travels to her ears…he still answers to her calls even after the great pain she caused him.

"Saya…"

"I couldn't bear the thought of you dying…I was so afraid that you would die if you fought him…So I chose him over you only for that reason. I never wanted to hurt you."

She hears light footsteps nearing her. Warm arm envelope her small frame in a loving embrace. His touch doesn't make her want to back away.

"I love you too." She whispers…barely loud enough to hear.

She turns and gazes into his smoky blue eyes. Staring into his eyes doesn't pain her. She leans up and their lips become one with the sealing of a kiss. It doesn't hurt to kiss him. She knows now that she doesn't want to be with anyone other than _him_…it would hurt too much…

**End!**

**Me: Well that was sweet if I do say so myself! Though some parts were cheesy which I didn't enjoy!**

**Saya: Can I kill you now, since you're done with this story?**

**Me: NO! I still have three other Blood+ fics going on at the time…so no!**

**Saya: You suck!**

**Me: Like I said! Get over it!**

**Saya: *Rolls eyes***

**Me: Ok! Reviews are love and are much appreciated!**


End file.
